Can't live a lie
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: SONGFIC. It basically goes to Kaden and Eadulf, after he's been abusive, and it's about why she doesn't leave him right then. There's a better description inside. Check it out!


SONGFIC - Carrie Underwood, Can't live a lie.

**I thought it would be cool to make a song fic just to get my juices flowing, if you get my drift, since I've had such a hard time trying to write chapter six of Escaping the Wolf. Anyways, this songfic kinda goes to the same characters... Kaden and Eadulf. If you know the song, it goes pretty good and it explains why Kaden doesn't leave Eadulf right then and there. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Abiona Marchand**

_(Song lyrics in italics) _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange_

Kaden tries to make up to Eadulf, but he pushes her away and yells at her. They fight and fight and then he walks away.

_But I can't watch you walk away_

She watches him walk away and cries to herself, worrying about him and their relationship.

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through_

She tries to forget about it, and starts to pack her bag to leave him. She can't stand to stay with an abusive boyfriend. She sighs and starts to write a note to him, saying goodbye.

_Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?_

She thinks about what she'd be like without him, and she can't stand to think of herself without him.

_No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now_

She stops packing and tells herself she can change him and that she shouldn't give up on them.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you_

She starts to unpack her bag, thinking that she can't just leave him to himself. She couldn't just tell herself she could do without him.

_But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

She knows now that she wouldn't be able to do it.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy_

Weeks later, Kaden and Eadulf are walking together, holding hands. Kaden looks up at him and catches him staring at her with the look of love and she smiles at him. The look of want still in his eyes, she thinks she'll be safe for the rest of her life.

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean_

He leans in to kiss her and she loses her breath, surprised and giddy at the same time.

_No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now_

She feels happy being without him and wonders why she ever doubted herself. She sees the doubt in Eadulf's eyes and tells him not to give up on them, because she thinks that they're perfect.

_Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you_

She knows that she would be a wreck without him, and she couldn't live without him.

_But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

She knows somehow that she's in danger if he abuses her anymore, but she couldn't leave him now, not after everything.

_Ohh, and I don't wanna try_

She shakes her head, knowing that if she tried to leave him, it would end up in hurt. She's somewhat scared that he'll hurt her if she leaves.

_Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you_

She sees him talking to the other mages at the castle and looks away, sad that she loves him so much and he loves her, but he hurts her.

_But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

She knows that she couldn't leave him and is scared but happy at the same time.

_I just can't live a lie  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

She keeps walking, knowing that she's stuck like this. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, because she loves him still, but she is scared for herself.

_Oh, I can't live a lie_

_Oh, I can't live a lie_

Eadulf sees her and comes over. He kisses her lightly, and she's alright for the time being.


End file.
